La neige tombante avale mon monde et mon amour
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Le bruit familier de la neige qui craquait sous les pas de sa marche régulière soulagea ton cœur, libéra ton âme de l'attente glaciale dans laquelle tu t'étais engagé ce soir. Tu te retournas pour lui faire face, pour le voir, lui, venir à ta rencontre, et c'était son visage renfrogné qui t'accueillit comme à son habitude.


**Bonjour ~ me revoilà, encore, sur un nouveau fandom et avec cette fois ci un couple assez particulier (je dois être une des seules à les shipper sérieusement)**

 **Je vous conseille d'écouter "Dark Paradise" de Lana Del Rey en lisant ~ et je suis désolée d'avance si il reste des fautes.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à** **Koji Oji (auteur du light novel) et au studio** **Kyoto Animation et Animation DO.**

 **Pairing: Sousuke x Haruka**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Les yeux tournés vers le ciel, les mains frigorifiées, le corps immobile et rigide, tu attendais dans l'air glacé de la nuit, dans le froid de l'hiver, sous la neige de décembre, sous ces flocons d'argents qui descendaient gracieusement du ciel. Tu attendais, depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, au point que tu ne sentais plus tes mains, au point d'avoir le bout du nez totalement gelé, au point que tu grelottes de tout ton être. Mais tu continuais d'attendre, de l'attendre, inlassablement, sans bouger, sans même esquisser le moindre geste de fuite à cause de cette condition temporelle horrible. Tu étais en train de te transformer en statue de glace, sculpture éternelle, figée dans le temps, et pourtant tu t'étais bien couvert en partant de chez toi. Tu avais enfilé ta veste d'hiver bien chaude, ton écharpe épaisse ou tu pouvais enfouir ton nez congelé, mais voilà, tu avais stupidement oublié tes gants, ces petits bouts de laine qui auraient pu sauver tes mains bleuies et que tu regrettais beaucoup actuellement. Tu aurais du faire demi tour pour aller les chercher, rebrousser chemin pour sauver tes pauvres doigts maltraités par la morsure du froid, mais tu n'aurais manqué l'heure du rendez vous pour rien au monde. Alors tu avais préféré souffrir de ce temps gelé, tu avais continuer ton chemin, poursuivis ta route pour atteindre ton but, pour l'atteindre lui, oubliant jusqu'à l'oublie de tes gants, tu continuais d'avancer, un peu plus vite, toujours plus rapidement, dans la hâte de le voir, de le retrouver, enfin.

Tu atteignis le parc, tes pas foulant la neige fraîchement tombée, laissant les marques de ton passage, trahissant ta venue, mettant en avant ta présence ici. Tu le cherchas des yeux, ton regard fouillait activement l'étendue blanche à la recherche de sa silhouette, de son ombre contrastant avec le blanc immaculé du sol. Mais il n'était nul part. Tu étais encore une fois arrivé le premier, il allait encore une fois falloir que tu attendes seul, que tu uses de ta patience, et de ta résistance au froid pour attendre sa venue. C'était toujours comme ça. Tu étais toujours là, arrivant trop tôt, l'attendant toujours trop longtemps. Tu laissas échapper un soupir qui produisit un petit nuage blanc. Tu avais l'habitude d'attendre, une mauvaise habitude certes, habitude que tu n'arrivais pas à abolir, à laquelle tu ne pouvais pas échapper, mais rien ne valait cette attente à vos retrouvailles derrière.

Les yeux rivés vers cette immensité nuageuse, observant les flocons immaculés poursuivant leur course pour atteindre leur compères écrasés sur le sol, se logeant de temps à autre sur ta chevelure ou bien sur tes vêtements, fondant immédiatement au contact de ta chaleur corporelle, terminant leurs vies loin de leurs compagnons de route, seuls, perdus sur un inconnu qui se mettait en travers de leur route, qui formait comme un rempart, un mur, pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur objectif, incapable de changer leur direction de leur propre volonté, incapable de changer leur destin, fataliste, résigné. Observant le destin tragique de ces dizaines et dizaines de flocons qui continuaient de tomber du ciel, dans l'incapacité de s'arrêter, tu te demandais si toi aussi tu avais un destin tout aussi tragique, tracé, une vie à laquelle tu ne pourras pas échapper. Tu te demandais si au fond tu ne ressemblais pas à cette neige, se laissant guider sans réagir, sans se rebeller. Tu n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi, tu avais toujours vécu dans l'évidence de nager libre, croyant que la natation suffirait à ton seul bonheur, à ton seul plaisir, à ton seul but dans ta vie. C'était quelque chose dont tu pensais être totalement sur, ne réfléchissant pas plus loin, c'était une pensée qui t'avais guidé toute ta vie, t'amenant sur cet avenir tout préparé. Du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que tu le rencontre. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, dans cette nuit neigeuse et glaciale, tu dérogeais à la règle, tu t'écartais du chemin, tu quittais les sentiers pour faire comme tu l'avais toujours fais, partir en piste libre, mais d'une manière différente à ces flocons, parce que contrairement à eux tu avais ta volonté propre, tu avais encore le luxe d'éviter chaque mur qui se dressera sur ta route.

Libre d'attendre, libre de partir, tu attendras pourtant le temps qu'il faudra, c'était ce que tu disais toujours. Et tu attendais, parfois quelques minutes, et d'autre des heures, des heures à attendre tout seul, te demandant si il allait venir ce soir là, si il avait réussi à se libérer, à sortir en cachette, à échapper à Rin. Et alors que tu attendais, souvent l'angoisse te prenait, la peur te tiraillait le ventre, et l'attente devenait alors une véritable torture, interminablement longue, la tête pleine de question à faire peur, à t'angoisser davantage. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si il s'était fait renverser ? Et si... Tu gardais toujours ce masque impassible, te faisant passer sans sentiment, sans réaction, mais tu ne faisais que les cacher tout au fond de toi, les garder pour toi uniquement, mais quand il s'agissait de lui, tu ne faisais que paniquer encore plus, empirant ton état de stress. Et cette attente te faisait faiblir toujours un peu plus, brisant ton masque, le fissurant petit à petit, libérant ton véritable visage.

Le bruit familier de la neige qui craquait sous les pas de sa marche régulière soulagea ton cœur, libéra ton âme de l'attente glaciale dans laquelle tu t'étais engagé ce soir. Tu te retournas pour lui faire face, pour le voir, lui, venir à ta rencontre, et c'était son visage renfrogné qui t'accueillit comme à son habitude.

« Nanase. »

Ah, sa voix était si chaude, brûlante comme l'été, bouillante comme le soleil de midi, et douce, comme le miel, et cette chaleur t'enveloppa tout entier, te réchauffant, te faisant oublier tout ce froid qui avait envahi ton corps, engourdi tes membres, gelé tes os. Cette voix émoustilla tes sens, réveilla ton corps endormi, ton esprit démunis et remodela ton masque. Tout ton corps, tes sens, tes pensées étaient heureux de le retrouver, de le voir, de l'entendre. Et tu ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il vienne jusqu'à toi, qu'il s'approche pour que tu puisses l'atteindre, le toucher, l'attraper, tu voulais sentir sa peau sur la tienne, tu voulais plonger ton regard dans le sien, et rester comme ça pour l'éternité, rester dans cette bulle que vous auriez construite, oubliant le monde extérieur, ne profitant que de l'un et l'autre.

« Yamazaki. »

Rituel qui annonçait vos retrouvailles pendant quelques heures, marque de votre moment à deux, votre instant ensemble, ou vous pouviez tout oublier, ou vous n'aviez plus à vous inquiéter de quoique ce soit, ou vous n'aviez qu'à penser à vous, et rien qu'à vous. En vous appelant ainsi, vous marquiez la fin du rôle que vous jouiez devant vos proches, bernant vos amis avec votre attitude exécrable l'un envers l'autre, vos querelles incessantes, vos piques douloureuses et vos regards haineux. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, tu avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir ce masque de haine qui caractérisait faussement votre relation, mais vous y teniez, vous ne vouliez pas être le centre d'intérêt, des regards et des commérages, mais surtout vous ne vouliez pas blesser Rin. Rin que vous saviez empreint de Sousuke, Rin qui était cher à vos yeux, et vous saviez tout les deux qu'il ne pourra jamais lui rendre ses sentiments. Rin contre qui tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie à chaque geste, parole qu'il adressait à Sousuke, _ton_ petit ami.

Vous aviez décidé de vous cacher, parce que tout les deux vous aimiez Rin, parce qu'il était important, et que vous ne vouliez pas lui infliger cette douleur, cette trahison. C'était peut être égoïste, peut être lâche, peut être détestable, mais vous en aviez conscience, et vous étiez tout les deux d'accord sur la marche à suivre, vous contentant de votre précieux moment à deux, instant ou vous faisiez tomber toute les barrières, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Il s'approcha de toi, attrapant tes mains nus, les serrant dans les siennes toute aussi froide, et pourtant leur présence ne faisait que te réconforter un peu plus, te faisant oublier l'angoisse de l'attente, lui montrant qu'il était bel et bien là.

« Je suis désolé, tu as attendu longtemps ? Tu es gelé.»

Il monta une de ses mains jusqu'à ta joue et la caressa tendrement avec son pouce. Son contact t'avait manqué, sa voix t'avait manqué, sa présence t'avait manqué, tout de lui t'avait manqué. Ses attentions, son regard, son touché, son timbre grave, son sourire en coin, ses paroles, ses mots d'amour. Tout. Votre temps ensemble était toujours trop court. Tu avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais assez de temps, de ne jamais profiter assez, tu avais l'impression qu'on t'arrachait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il te quittait, à chaque fois que vous vous sépariez, qu'on t'enlevait sa présence pour toujours, et tu t'en voulais de n'avoir jamais assez profité de sa présence à tes côtés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps. Rin t'a retenu ? »

Il était fort possible que la réponse soit positive, c'était presque toujours le cas quand il était en retard. Au fond tu ne voulais pas vraiment entendre la réponse, tu savais que tu n'allais pas l'aimer, tu savais qu'elle allait te rendre jaloux et tu ne supportais pas ça, tu ne voulais plus en vouloir à ton ami qui n'y était pour rien.

« Oui. » soupira t-il. « Il voulait savoir ou j'allais, ça était dur de le convaincre de me laisser sortir sans qu'il me suive. »

Encore. Tu n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Tu ne la supportais plus. Tu baissas la tête, te mordant ta lèvre inférieur gercée par le froid. Tu avais envie que tout le monde sache, tu voulais que tout le monde comprenne qu'il n'était à toi et rien qu'à toi, que personne d'autre que toi n'avait le droit de lui faire des avances. Oui tu voulais le crier au monde, à tes amis, pour qu'ils sachent enfin, qu'il était tien et que tu étais sien.

« Haru... »

Il passa ses doigts sous ton menton pour relever ta tête, pour que tu puisses le regarder dans les yeux, pour que tu lui dises ce qui n'allait pas. Qu'est ce que tu pouvais bien lui dire ? Que tu étais jaloux ? De Rin ? De la première personne qui venait lui faire les yeux doux ? Tu n'oseras jamais.

« Haruka tu sais bien que je ne ressens rien pour Rin. »

Tu savais oui, chaque baiser, chaque étreinte, chaque je t'aime te le prouvaient toujours un peu plus mais c'était plus fort que toi, quelque chose que tu n'arrivais pas à contrôler, à arrêter. Tu serras les dents.

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de... »

Stop. Tu ne pouvais pas aller plus, tu ne pouvais pas en dire plus. Tu étais sur que Sousuke se moquerait de toi, qu'il te dira de pas t'inquiéter, que tu n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux, mais toi tu avais besoin de plus que des mots pour te rassurer, tu voulais passer à l'étape supérieur, tu voulais vraiment l'annoncer à tout le monde.

Le silence s'installa entre vous deux, la neige continuant son chemin entre vous, ponctuant de blanc cet ange qui passa silencieusement.

« Est ce que tu... ne serais pas jaloux Haru ? »

Tes joues prirent une teinte rosée, percé à jour. Tu espérais sincèrement que la nuit sombre cachera ces rougeurs traîtresses. Ton visage se permettait toujours de réagir sans ton accord avec lui, perdant ce côté impassible qui lui était propre, ce masque impénétrable qui en faisait fuir plus d'un.

Et tu aurais voulu nier, vraiment, tu aurais voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il faisait fausse route, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Après tout, Haru, jaloux ? Qui croirait à cette ineptie ? Qui pourrait croire que ça puisse être possible ? Et pourtant...la preuve était bien là, sur tes joues cuisantes, dans tes pensées débordantes, tes paroles compromettantes, tes mains tremblantes, tout trahissait ta jalousie.

Tu savais qu'il était trop tard pour lui cacher, pour lui dissimuler quoique ce soit, et encore moins nier maintenant qu'il avait soulevé le problème qui te torturait depuis un bon moment maintenant, des que tu voyais Rin trop proche de ton petit ami, des que tu entendais son prénom dans la bouche de Sousuke ou inversement, des que leur peau entrait en contact, qu'ils parlaient à en oublier ta présence, tout attirait ta jalousie, ta peur de te voir enlever Sousuke, de le voir partir avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, de te voir abandonner et laisser seul. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, vous aviez mis tellement de temps à vous trouver, à comprendre et à accepter vos sentiments, à vous les avouer, et enfin à le vivre cet amour que tu étais effrayé à l'idée que tout ne soit qu'un beau rêve qui tournerait au cauchemar, que tout te soit enlever en un claquement de doigt et que tu te retrouves sans rien, sans personne, démuni et livré à toi même.

Et tu pouvais déjà l'entendre rire de ta jalousie, de tes idées noires qui rongeaient ton esprit, qui recouvraient petit à petit ton amour pour lui, qui le voilaient de ténèbres et qui mettaient en péril votre couple mais aussi ton esprit, oui tu attendais ses moqueries, plus rien ne pouvait te sauver de ça. Alors tu baissas de nouveau la tête, t'attendant à entendre son éclat de rire se perdre dans la neige blanche. Mais rien ne vint, non juste le silence, un silence pesant et effrayant, le silence qui ne présageait rien de bon. Au final tu aurais préféré qu'il rit, qu'il emplisse tes tympans de son rire chaud, que son hilarité résonne en toi, mais non rien que le silence, rien d'autre, et tu n'osais même pas relever la tête, tu avais bien trop peur de voir l'expression de son visage, de lui faire face. Est ce qu'il était en colère ? Est ce qu'il lui en voulait ?

Tu sursautas légèrement quand tu sentis sa main relever ton menton, mais tu gardas les yeux baissés, mort de honte, mort de peur aux mots qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche. Est ce que c'était mal d'être jaloux ? Est ce que tu étais en tort ? Tu ne savais tellement pas, tu n'avais jamais autant aimé quelqu'un, tu n'étais jamais allé aussi loin avec une autre personne, tu n'étais qu'un incompétent quand il s'agissait de relation humaine.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi adorable Haru... »

Surpris, tu relevas les yeux, croisant son regard à la fois amusé et attendri.

« Ne dis pas ça, je m'en veux... »

Tu t'en voulais de jalouser Rin alors que toi tu avais ce qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais, tu t'en voulais de surveiller chacun de ses gestes en présence de Sousuke, d'analyser sa façon d'être, tu te sentais coupable de ne pas arriver à faire totalement confiance à cet ami qui t'était cher. Mais ce n'était pas tout, tu t'en voulais de remettre en doute l'amour que te portait Sousuke, tu ne voulais pas qu'il pense que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance, que tu ne le croyais pas, mais tu n'arrivais pas à la contrôler cette foutue jalousie.

« Mais je n'arrive pas à la supprimer cette jalousie. »

Tu t'en voulais de lui parler de ça, tu aurais voulu l'épargner de ta stupidité, mais tu n'avais pas réussi, même toi, au stoïcisme légendaire n'avait pas réussi à cacher tes sentiments.

« Moi aussi je suis jaloux tu sais. »

Tu ouvris grand tes yeux. Jaloux ? Lui aussi ? Tu ne comprenais pas, il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux n'est ce pas ?

« Pourquoi ? De qui ? »

Il attrapa tes joues de ses deux mains, collant son front au tien, plongeant son regard dans tes yeux yeux azurs. Tu pouvais sentir son souffle se mélanger au tien, ses cils s'entremêler avec ceux battant de tes paupières.

« Je suis jaloux de Makoto, de Kisumi, de toutes les personnes qui s'approchent trop près de toi, de toutes celles qui seraient susceptibles de pouvoir te voler à moi. »

Il plongea sur tes lèvres, embrassant ta bouche, emprisonnant tes lèvres gelés entre les siennes brûlantes. Tu t'abandonnas à son baiser tant attendu, tant désiré, tu lui laissas le contrôle, le laissant mener la danse de vos lèvres joyeuses d'enfin se retrouver, le ballet doux de vos langues qui s'unissent. Et tu voudrais que cet instant ne cesse jamais, que vous restiez ainsi pou l'éternité, juste vous deux, protégés par cette barrière immaculée, coupé du monde extérieur mais tu savais que ce n'était pas possible, tu n'étais pas naïf à ce point, pas rêveur au point de croire que ça sera possible un jour, tu savais que demain vous seriez obligé de faire semblant de vous détester, vous seriez obligé de mal vous regarder, de vous lancer des piques si besoin, et tu ne voulais pas y penser, tu ne voulais pas penser à demain, penser à tout ces moments difficiles, tu ne voulais pas regagner la réalité, tu voulais simplement profiter de ses lèvres pressées contre les tiennes, profiter de sa présence, de sa chaleur et ne jamais regagner la réalité.

Mais vos lèvres se séparèrent, obligés de retrouver leur liberté pour que vous puissiez respirer, et tu laissas ta tête reposer sur son torse, succombant à son étreinte.

« Sousuke ? »

Tu prononças son nom tel un murmure, un soupire fatigué et lasse, d'une voix épuisée par tout ça, par ce poids qui pesait sur tes épaules mais aussi sur ton cœur. Tu voulais te libérer, vous libérer. Tu voulais pouvoir vivre en plein jour, exister au soleil, entendre ton cœur pleinement battre alors que le ciel était recouvert de peinture bleue claire ou de gris, tu ne voulais plus vivre à moitié, tu ne voulais plus avoir ce poids, ressentir cette chaîne autour de tes chevilles, de tes bras, de ton cou, des chaînes d'argent qui t'entravaient douloureusement, qui t'empêchaient d'avancer et de vivre ta vie en tant que Nanase Haruka, parce qu'il te manquait une partie de toi, il te manquait Yamazaki Sousuke à tes côtés.

« Hm ? »

Il resserra son étreinte autour de toi comme pour t'encourager à parler, à te confier davantage.

« Je veux que tout le monde soit au courant. »

Tu pouvais sentir ses doigts se crisper autour de ta taille, son souffle se couper un instant puis s'éloigner, tu sentais sa chaleur te quitter, mettant une distance entre vous, s'écartant à n'avoir plus contact et tu pris peur, affreusement peur. Immédiatement tu attrapas son avant bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir loin de toi plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Intérieurement tu te giflas. Tu savais que tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Tu savais mais pourtant tu l'avais fais.

« Oublie, fais comme si je n'avais rien dis, ne t'en va pas je t'en prie. »

Un sourire inquiet vint prendre forme sur ton visage, tu étais effrayé à l'idée d'avoir commis l'irréparable. Pourtant Sousuke devait bien savoir que ça te torturait intérieurement. Il n'y pensait pas lui ? Il ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses ? Il ne voulait pas lui aussi pouvoir te tenir la main devant vos amis. ? Tu serras un peu plus son bras, sous l'appréhension, la terreur, sous l'attente.

Sousuke lui rendit un sourire doux, il détacha tes doigts brûlés par le froid de son bras pour y mêler ses doigts entre les siens.

« Je veux la même chose Haruka. »

Tu te sentis revivre, un souffle nouveau parcourant tes poumons.

« Tu... es d'accord avec ça ? »

Tu avais peur d'avoir mal entendu, d'avoir rêvé sa réponse positive, tu étais même prêt à croire à une blague. Après tout, de vous deux c'était Sousuke le plus réticent à l'annoncer aux autres, c'était lui qui reculait toujours le moment, tu pouvais comprendre, toi non plus tu n'étais pas totalement pour, mais vous aviez attendu assez longtemps, tu n'en pouvais plus, tu étais prêt à craquer à tout moment.

« Nous avons attendu trop longtemps. »

Oui, et plus vous attendrez plus vous repousserez, plus vous aurez peur de blesser les personnes que vous aimiez, plus vous vous détruirez de l'intérieur. Il était juste temps, tu le sentais, vous arriviez à votre limite, il fallait la dépasser maintenant, la surplanter et l'oublier.

Il se positionna à tes côtés, affermissement sa prise autour de tes doigts.

« Tu es prêt Haru ? »

« Je le suis. »

Et pour la première fois personne ne repartit de son côté, prenant des chemins opposés pour rentrer.

Vous marchiez ensemble sur le chemin du retour.

Main dans la main.


End file.
